How to Rock Christmas Kisses
by BubblegumLucille
Summary: It's Christmas time! With a huge project due, a couple gigs, a fairy tale Winter Ball, and, of course, Chirstmas coming up, Zander and Stevie are caught up in the chaos! Both stuggling with the events, will their feelings get caught up too? Please read! I promise it will get better!*** THIS STORY IS ON HOLD DUE TO ME IN SCHOOL! I'M SO SORRY! I'M TRYING TO WRITE MORE STORIES! ***
1. How to Rock an English Class

How to Rock an English Class (Dec. 1)

**Hey little Bubbles! (like my little name of all of y'all?) Well, this is my newest story and guess what? It's also my 1****st**** story! Please I'm asking for no hate, but if there is a way to make it better please review! I'm a huge Zevie fan and I thought I could try to make a multi-chapter for them! I figure it will take me so long to finish the story so hopefully I can finish the story by Christmas! And as for the plot, I'm just going to go with the flow, as I have no exact plot. Don't worry! I still intend to keep y'all in Zevie-land! Please please please read and review! thanks!**

**~xoxoxo**

* * *

{Stevie's POV}

I walk into Brewster High School cuddled in my jacket and hiding my ears in my beanie. It's super cold and the walk from the bus stop to our school entrance was downright horrible. It's the first day of December and it's already freezing cold. I make my way down the cold, Christmas decorated halls. On my way to my locker, someone swings their arm around my shoulders. Not bothering to look over I simply say, "Hey Zander."

He smiles and responds, "Hey baby."

I groan and roll my eyes at his nickname for every person in the school. He smirks and I can't help but roll my eyes again and smile.

"So, are you excited?" Zander asks me.

I furrow my eyebrows at him, "About what?"

He widens his eyes, "About what? About Christmas! That's what! It's finally the first so in 24 days it will be Christmas! And don't forget the Winter Ball!"

I scoff, "Gee, princess, didn't know you were so excited."

"Hey! I am, in fact, excited for the Winter Ball."

"For what? Flirting with your fangirls in ridiculously small Santa dresses?"

I finally stop at my locker and enter my locker combo. He stutters, "W-what? No!"

I give him a look. "Okay that may be a little part of it," he admits.

Of course he would. Zander is a ladies man. Always was and always will be, right? I reach into my locker and grab my English textbook and notebook. "Listen, you may be all gung-ho about this but, dances or balls or formals or whatever they are aren't really my forte," I snap.

He raises his hands up in defense a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "Okay, okay." The bell rings and a goofy grin slips onto his face. "Now let us venture off to English class!" he exclaims, pointing off into the halls. I couldn't help but giggle at my best friend. I know everyone currently in the halls is looking at him, or us, either gawking at his "hotness" or how strange he is. That's the thing about him being my best friend. I've never, ever felt and sense of desire to have him being anything but my best friend. His good looks and cheesy pic-up lines never affected me. All we have been were best friends ever since the beginning. He bows down and offers his hand to me. "Shall we go, my-lady?" Reluctantly, I place my hand onto his and we slightly jog to Miss Burglarum's English class before the bell rings.

When we get to English, Zander lets go of my hand and walks over to the back of the room and sits in his seat. I make my way to my seat on the other side of the classroom, right next to the windows. I love sitting here because whenever I didn't want to work or was already done with the assignment, I would stare out the window. I imagined that I was on dates with Justin, or playing around with the rest of Gravity 5. I know, I know, it was _way _to girly for me but it helped inspire me for new songs. Zander and I were Gravity 5's delegated song writers so we took all the inspiration we could to get to write a new song every two weeks. When I look out the window this time, all I can see was trees with bare branches. During winter in L.A. it never really snowed, like all the fantasies I've read in books. The worst it could get was rainy and windy and by the looks of the clouds crowding the sky I can tell there was going to be rain and wind. But before I can whip out my song book to jot down some ideas, Miss Burglarum walks in.

"Hello class! It's a lovely Thursday isn't it?" We all groan in disappointment. We all love Miss B but English classes are just pain boring.

She rolls her eyes and claps her hands twice before smiling. "Well, for this month we will not be learning about tenses, verb agreements, and double negatives; we are going to change it up a little!"

I turn and look at Zander in confusion. He shrugs and shakes his head. This is going to be interesting.

"Well, this month we are singing!" Miss B exclaims waiting for our reaction. We all smile and some, along with Zander make that weird "Whooop!" sound. This was so much better than learning. I look over to Zander and I see that he jumped out of his seat and high fives Evan Goldman **(A/N: Shoutout if anyone knows this character!)**. I smile and he turns his head toward me and gives me a thumbs up. He's super excited and I am too because that's the one thing we're passionate about. Music is basically the thing that gave me my best friend. I highly doubt he would even know my name if one of us didn't like music.

Miss Burglarum hushes everyone down and continues, "Now this project is equivalent to an assessment grade so I expect you to put as much time into it. We will be performing our final songs on Thursday the 15th and it will be done in partners." Me and Zander quickly look at each other. It would be a duet! We are partners for everything and the fact that this a singing project we are excited!

"I will post the partner list later but until then, brainstorm some holiday spirited songs!" Miss B smiles, "But for now, class dismissed!"

I quickly pack my things back up and head towards the door where Zander is smiling, waiting for me.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking. That class was way too short to be a real class and Stevie is totally OOC! I know! I'm still getting used to writing this stuff! Get it? Got it? Good. Don't forget about *Evan Goldman!* If ya' know where he's from, include it in a review! And BTW Burglarum is my last name! (Burglarum=Bubblegum… get it?) I'm so sorry about this sucky chapter but I'm hoping it will get better! I'm gonna ask you guys reading this: should this be totally fluff or have lots of drama? I'm going to rely on the readers! So please please please review and help me! **

**Until next time**

**~BubbleGum Lucille xoxox**


	2. How to Rock Duet Buddies

How to Rock Duet Buddies

**Hey Bubbles! I'm baaack! I'm sorry I keep you guys waiting! School just started for me and I need to now balance this story, all my other social media, school, school musical, out of school musicals, basketball, choir, and my family!**

**I'm going to try to update *****EVERY THURSDAY***** so don't think I forgot about you lil' bubbles!**

**Did anyone watch How to Rock Cee Lo? I saw it 3 hours before anyone in my state! Then I watched it again! Privileges to have a Nickelodeon channel timed in the east coast! I'm making a couple references to this episode, so if something seems weird, that's probably why. And OMG they kinda made a Kavin (or Kecey?) reference and a Grelson reference! So who's left? STEVIE & ZANDER! Zevie fans cross your fingers! :O **

***Shoutout to AllyouneedisLove49887! Evan Goldman is from the very best musical: 13! (Fun Fact: I played Patrice when I was 11 in our school production!) I'm gonna try to do this in every chapter, a reference I mean. If you get it I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter!**

**Thanks so everyone that reviewed! I feel so loved! Thanks for making me smile and giggle! Bring on the other reviews! **

**Everyone has brought to my attention that December is the official Zevie month! I'm excited! **

**Okay. Hopefully this chapter seems longer, but I'm not the best writer so yeah…**

**I do not own anything How to Rock.**

{Stevie POV}

All I can think is 'Thank God It's Friday' as I walk into school. Right when I enter the doors some stupid girl chooses to shove me back out again. I walk in once again and tap the cheerleader on the the shoulder. "Maybe you should watch wear you're going," I threaten.

"Maybe you should watch out for school royalty, such as moi," she rudely comments back while motioning to herself.

I take a step closer. "Maybe you should watch your mouth before I make my fist introduce itself to your face!" I snap at her with my face in to air. Clearly that's all I needed to say before she makes a scared and disgusted face and walks away to a large group of people.

I look at my watch on my wrist and it says _7:52_. Great. I start jogging over to my locker and twist in the combination. On my way there I see a group of girls in a small huddle, whispering and giggling. I walk a little out of my way to see what they're all giddy about. Once I see the Winter Ball poster I roll my eyes and keep walking over to my locker. I love my locker. It's on an end so I only have to deal with one other neighbor. But that's not a problem for me because the person on my side is Zander. And I believe he's a better locker neighbor than Rory Flanagan **(A/N: here's the reference!) **I think he was really friendly but he had this really think accent that barely anyone understood. So, whenever he asked me something while getting my books out, I just smiled and shrugged it away. Call me rude, but I found it as a blessing when Rory moved back to Ireland and the school gave Zander his old locker.

I collect all the materials I need for English. My brain scans the lesson we learned yesterday so I'm mentally prepared but I can't remember. Then it hits me. We were learning about Miss B's change in plans. I slowly put my books back in my locker and carefully take out my ideas for songs and my song book, my brain still possessing the fact that Miss Burglarum was assigning partners. I secretly hope that she pairs me up with Zander. English wasn't my strongest subject, so definitely needed an A+ on this. Once I have everything I need I shut my locker to find someone leaning on the locker next to me with a big cocky grin on their face. Knowing that face anywhere, I playfully roll my eyes and turn around to walk to Miss B's class with a small smirk on my face. Zander quickly catches up to me and throws his left arm around me.  
"Well good morning to you too, sunshine," he sarcastically says.

"Nothing's so good about it yet," I reply in a matter-of-factly. "So far the best thing that happened to me this morning is that I ate my favorite cereal for breakfast."

"Well the best thing that happened to me this morning is seeing you," he smiles. I scoff. Typical Zander. I don't think there is a day when Zander doesn't flirt. And if it wasn't playful, but totally unreal, flirting with me, it was the cheerleaders, or the brunette he thought was 'smokin' earlier. But still there is the few moments where Zander would actually say something that made my heart melt in some strange way. Those moments were when I felt lucky to have him as a friend to make me smile.

"Thanks Z. Are you ready to find out who your partner for English is?" I question.

He reaches his hand behind him to scratch his neck and looks at the floor. "I wouldn't be so excited. I mean for all I know I could be partners with Andy Bartlett!"

"Wow Zander. I would think that you could rock anything that has to do with singing and music," I sarcastically say.

His face brightens up, "Ha! You said I rock at singing and playing music!"

"Whatever. Let's go," I say as we walk into the class.

We part our separate ways to our seats. I get settled and get my song sheet out. I did a little brainstorming last night. I didn't know if my partner would like them but I wrote down a few songs.

_Last Christmas_

_All I Want for Christmas Is you_

_Winter Wonderland_

_The Most Wonderful Day of the Year_

_Baby, It's Cold Outside_

_Santa Baby_

They were all scribbled down on a piece of scratch paper I found lying around in my room. I do think they are a little girly but, they were also the only ones I would sing. Suddenly I hear a click clacking of heels entering the room. I bunch on click-clacking of a bunch on heels. Looking up, I see a group of girls in red and white outfits. Perfs. God, I hated them. I don't think I ever hated anyone like Molly and her little demons. Then there was Grace. Now, I hated Grace less than Molly but I still had a degree of hate for her. It's only because we almost became Gravity 6 with Grace, that I had a little, small, itty-bitty, tiny, microscopic part in my heart for her. I watched as Molly's eyes scanned the class. They stopped, landed on me and narrowed. I tensed up a little when she started striding toward me. When she walked up to me I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Molly?"

"Well, Loserberry," she started, "I just came to say that I _love_ your bracelet!"

I raise my eyebrows and question sarcastically, "Really?"

She snickers like a demented elf. "No! That thing is totes ugly! Where'd you get it? Goodwill? Ha! It's so fake!"

"No, Molly. I got it from the place you get your nose jobs! Like, you said, it's so fake!" I say copying her voice.

She and her minions all gasped and walk over to their seats, but not before shooting me dirty looks. Shaking my head in disgust, I catch a glimpse of someone smiling at me. I turn my head to see Zander smiling and giving me a thumbs up. A smile forms on my face as I playfully roll my eyes. Then Miss Burglarum walks into the room. The class actually quickly quiets down. I judge it's because they're all probably anxious to know who their singing partner is. I know I am. I looked around to see Kacey intensively starting at Dean Hollis, as if she can make him her partner just by staring at him. Looking more to the right I see Kevin staring at Kacey the same way. Next to Kevin, Nelson was staring exactly the same way at Grace. And well, Grace was just bobbing her head and tapping a random beat with her pencil.

"I bet you are all excited to find out your Christmas song partners!" Miss B announced to the whole class. "Well I want you all to move your desks into pairs then stand around them."  
We all scoot into pairs and line up around the walls.

Miss B started to call out the different partners and they sit in the already paired up seats. "Danielle and Chase, Rocky & CeCe **(A/N: Another reference!)**, Emmie & Josh, Stevie and Zander…" My head pops up from the mention of my name. I walk over to my new desk where I see a cocky looking Zander already in the seat next to mine. "Hey there partner! I'm Zander," he introduces himself to me with a reached out hand.

Choosing to go along with his lame joke, I smirk. "Hey, I think I've heard about you….. yeah! You're that guy all the girls _loooooove _and you're _impossibly _vain."

"Feelings!" Zander whisper-yells at me, "I have feelings, Stevie!" He acts hurt and clutches his heart as I take a seat next to him.

"Awww! Did wittle ol' Stevie hurt Zander-Waander?" I say acting a cutesy on him.

He innocently nods with a frown on his face.

"Just kidding Z," I start, using my regular voice.

He looks at me with his arms up. "Hug? To make me feel better?"

I shrug and lean into him arms. We stay there for a moment when we hear, "Nelson and Grace!"

Nelson looks up and throws his hands up in the air mouthing "_Thank you, Sweet lord!_" He walks over to Grace and gives her an awkward smile and wave before sitting down.

I look over to Zander, who has an amused smile on his face. We all know Nelson has the _biggest _crush on Grace for his reaction is no big surprise.

However, it's an even bigger surprise when Miss B says, "Kevin and Kacey!"

"What!?" Kacey's shrill echoes through the classroom. Kevin is also wide-eyed and furiously blushing. Looking around the rest of the classroom, I see that everyone is sort of surprised. I saw Kevin earlier that morning so this isn't the biggest thing, but I'm still a little shocked. I look into Zander's eyes and see that he wasn't that surprised either. After about three seconds we burst out laughing. Out over the corner of my eye I see Kacey shooting daggers at us, so I stop and Zander quickly follows after. Both of them slowly walk over to their seat, Kacey scooting as far away as she can from Kevin.

Suddenly I feel someone's breath against my neck. "Why is she so grossed out? She hangs out with us every day," Zander whispers.

I shrug and squirm out of our hug. I look over to Kacey one last time and she catches me looking at her. But, before I look back at the white board, she makes a heart with her hands and points to Zander.

**OK, OK, OK, OK. I have to be the worst author on Fanfiction ****EVER!**** I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in ****more than a week!**** I know! My family is in town so I don't have much free time! **

**So, for next chapter's shoutouts! I'm going to give a shoutout to the first two people who tell me who:  
Rory Flanagan**

**And**

**Rocky & Cece **

**Are from! Okay?**

**Once again, I'm truly deeply sorry! Please read & review!**

**(and btw my name is Lulu (Lucille or Lucy) Crawford. I don't exactly ship Noah Crawford & Lulu Antariksa. I think it's funny that it's both their names combined so yeahhhhhh... no h8!)**


End file.
